


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 9

by AzureAngel2



Series: “Down in the willow garden”, a series of Orson Krennic vignettes [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Lothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: Since the end of the Clone Wars the Empire tries its best to restore peace and order to the galaxy. On a small rural planet in the Outer Rim Territory authorities seem to fail their citizens completely. A flawless kindergarten teacher has been killed during the beginning of her daily shift. It is a blood bath.Time frame: The story takes place in 19 BBY.Planet of choice: LothalDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 1, part 9

**Story 9:** _**“My love she did not know”**_

 

Jhothal is such a humble settlement, having nothing to offer but a peaceful atmosphere in the midst of the grassland and the cantina of Old Jho with its docking bay. An offence of such proportions should never have happened here.

Tears smart out of your eyes, but you do not care that others are able to see them. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing.

You suppress the urge to take Ina into your arms. It will only contaminate the crime scene. Perhaps later on. One last little squeeze.

“This was not an armed robbery,” you mutter, while one of your Death Troopers has the decency to put a linen handkerchief on her face. “It is much too brutal for that.”

Besides, Ina keeps the cash of the kindergarten group in one of her cookie jars at home. Even though it is the most stupid thing to do in such a rural area, where everybody else does exactly the same, she never wished any discussion about that.

You hang your head, missing her stubbornness already.

With contemplative steps you walk the ruined group room, taking extreme care not to step on broken toys and furniture pieces.

You can totally rule out youth gangs. This is not Coruscant. The teenagers around here are hard working and have no time for senseless acts like this. Besides Ina was popular among them. She had a way with a lot of people in this area and in Capital City.

No, whoever did that is not from Lothal. That person came here with ill plans in his mind. It seems obvious to you that he wanted to take this place apart. Then he murdered the Loth-cat in a foul way. Ina was to see both things, before she died. It was meant to terrorize her, to break her.

You step up to a broken window and gaze outside.

Lord Vader can be excluded from your musings as well. Without further comment he had given the Jedi artefacts back nine month ago. There had never been an arrest warrant for Ina, leave alone a warrant of execution. A lot of rumours are around about his capricious moods. But in this particular case he showed mercy, unexpected fairness even. A strange notion for a man who is some kind of Jedi-hunter.

“Sir, the medical examiner is here.”

You jerk around. “I will stay.”

You will not leave Ina alone now. Apart from her secret lover, of whose identity you still have no clue, she was always very modest. If a stranger is about to cut her up, you will stay by her side. Even hold hands if necessary.

Very carefully, you push the ruined window open. _“My love she did not know.”_

Outside the weather is mild and there is sunshine. No clouds to be seen.

If her spirit is still in here, it should get a chance to take free flight. This is at least what folk on Chandrila believe. It would mean a lot to Ina if you keep up with the traditions she grew up with. They were never yours. You hated your farm boy background, still do.

“A wake,” you mumble. “You need a wake. It will not fix things, but it will make it right.”

“Sir?” your Death Trooper addresses you.

“What?” you bark back impatiently.

“We cannot reach the Emperor. There is still chaos on Coruscant. Some sources say that the entire leadership is dead apart from Headmaster Gentis. Others claim that Tarkin...”

You feel like knocking that man out of his black amour. “I do not want rumours. I want solid facts. Keep trying to get somebody in charge on the line!”

Another coup. You are sure of it. But the Emperor will prevail. Prior this year he outlived four Jedi knights. Seventy-two Imperial targets eliminated within minutes sure did no harm to him. He was not anywhere near those places, but inside the Imperial Palace. Some future Moffs were to be presented to him. He was safe.

The Death Trooper backs off again.

Dread fills you. Not about Sheev Palpatine. The reaction of her huge foster family worries you. Then there are all those friends and acquaintances that Ina has made over the years. Their number makes you dizzy.

“It is going to be a large funeral,” you realize.

Ina once told you that a mortician by the name of Commodex Tahn had helped to give her mother a decent cremation. Her uncle Sheev Palpatine had paid all the costs.

“Find me Master Tahn, a Naboo mortician!Tell him to come to Lothal straight away! There is a job to do. Money is not an issue. I do not want Ina to be cremated looking like this.”

“What a mess!” complains a well-accented Coruscanti voice.

“Doctor House!” you bite out as you face the haggard man clutching to his walking stick. He does not even wear the obligatory yellow overall. Even you did bother to put one on.

“Whom have you expected? The tooth fairy?” He rolls his eyes at you, grey-blue orbs full of rejection. “Get a grip on life, Krennic!”

Shocked, you watch him bent his knees towards Ina.

“Hullo, there!” He lifts the handkerchief. “Not very talkative today, is she, eh? Looks bad, too.”

You hold the storm back that is brewing in you. “Somebody has cut her throat.”

“That might explain a lot. Usually Mistress Samye is more pleasant to hang around with.” Doctor House nods to himself. And only then you witness it, the flicker of regret in his eyes.

“Why were you called out here?” you fire straight at him.

“Keep your head on, Krennic!” Mockingly, he pulls up both hands like a prisoner ready to surrender. “You asked for the best and here I am.”

You inhale sharply. “You are not fit to work. You simply stink of Corellian whiskey.”

“Oh, I drank one in her honour as soon as I heard. She was a nice lady. Big enough to park a speeder bike on, but good as gold.”

He did not say whether he drank just a glass or an entire bottle.

Your worry increases.

“I want somebody else,” you demand.

“Though bantha poodoo, Krennic. I locked Saroyan in with “Ducky” Mallard. Isles makes a visit on the other side of the planet. And Macy might not be able to find his speeder bike.”

You are speechless.

“Mistress Samye deserves the best that this lousy prairie can offer. Not some necrophiliac.” He reaches into the side pockets of his tunic and puts his gloves on. “I want to find out who did this to her and why as much as you do.”

You run a hand over your tired eyes. “Let us start then!” you grumble.

“All gentleman in black, out!” Doctor House shouts through the room. “Move your sorry arses! There is a lady in here, you scum!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Down in the willow garden”, the version of Loreena McKennitt  
> A bow to Ben Mendelsohn for staring in “Slow West” (2017)  
> Mentioning of several known TV coroners & doctors:  
> Dr. Camille Saroyan by Tamara Taylor from Hart Hanson in “Bones” (2006-2017)  
> Dr. Donald “Ducky” by Mallard Daavid McCallum from Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill in “NCIS” (since 2003)  
> Dr. Garret Macy by Miguel Ferrer from Tim King in “Crossing Jordan” (2001-2007)  
> Dr. Maua Isles by Sasha Alexander from Tess Gerritsen in “Rizzoli & Isles” (2010-2016)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki


End file.
